The present invention relates to a device and method for use in installing sinks in ceramic tile countertops. Because of the weight of the tile and the concrete xe2x80x9cfloatxe2x80x9d layer normally used to stabilize the tile layer, the underlying countertop is typically of strong material, such as xc2xe-inch plywood, suitably supported, from which an opening is cut to receive the sink.
On top of the plywood countertop is placed a moisture barrier layer and a layer of metal lath. The concrete layer is then run in or xe2x80x9cfloatedxe2x80x9d over these layers. There is a difficulty in providing just the right thickness of concrete ledge to support the edge of the sink at all points in its periphery and also to provide the exact deeper level of concrete, which will enable a tile quarter round to be installed over the edge of the sink so that it will be even and flush with the level of the tile layer. A considerable amount of time is frequently required to provide the desired levels of the concrete layer to which the tiles are attached. There is, therefore, a need for a means to speed up and simplify installing the concrete float layer.
Problems relating to the installation of sinks in countertops have been the subject of a number of prior art patents. If the flange of the sink is supported on the countertop, sealing between the sink and the countertop may be difficult to achieve or maintain. Cleaning over the flange of the countertop often causes water and cleaning solution to run back over the countertop. Wiping the countertop next to the flange may force water and dirt under the flange. For this and other reasons, there is a preference in current practice to install the sink such that countertop material, such as ceramic tile, extends over the flange.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,754,991 teaches a countertop mounting unit and method of installing such unit in which, after the countertop deck sheet is cut out to fit the sink, a non-porous seal ring, which may be made of any of several polyester resins, is formed to fit inside the cut out and to abut the edge of the cut out. The cross section of the seal ring may be molded or extruded to have the desired profile to accommodate the sink flange. Additional seals, such as O-rings, are applied between the seal ring and the sink flange. Where ceramic or other tiles are installed, the seal ring is formed to accommodate the thickness of the tile and cement used to secure the tile to the seal ring and the countertop. This technique involves forming a seal ring having a special cross section depending upon the tile or laminated surface used.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,297 is primarily concerned with mounting a metal sink in a countertop and uses a support rim of a plastic material which preferably extends above the sink flange. A coupler of a glass-filled polyester resin is injected into position in a rubber mold which remains in position until the resin hardens. This procedure is essentially unrelated to applicant""s device and method of installing sinks in ceramic tile countertops wherein the sink form is removed before the sink is placed in position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,172 also shows a sink construction and method using a metal sink which is installed in a vertical wall of polymer based solid surface sheet material, such as a thermoplastic sheet material available from DuPont under the name CORIAN(copyright). In this construction, the vertical wall actually becomes part of the sink. The construction is primarily concerned with effecting a seal between a laterally extending edge of the sink and the vertical wall. It is not concerned with installing a sink in a countertop having a surface of ceramic tile.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,108,832 teaches a special metal collar having a laterally extending circumferential rim which fits around a sink bowl. After a rough cut out is made in the countertop, the metal collar is secured to the underside of the countertop. It can then be used as a template to make a precise cut out of the exact shape of the sink. The metal collar is then removed and the sink installed which will then be flush or even with the top of the countertop, including a layer of laminated surface. This patent is not concerned with installing a sink in a ceramic tile countertop.
Other patents showing various method and constructions for installing sinks in countertops are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,175,292 and 4,771,488.
Applicant has devised a form, preferably of a plastic material, such as nylon or polypropylene resin, which extends around the perimeter of the sink cut out, and which includes a cross section having an outwardly extending flange of width approximately the width or slightly less than the width of the exterior flange of the sink to be installed. It also includes an upstanding outwardly extending curved portion defining a depth of concrete float material required above the sink flange and a curved surface to support the curved tile quarter rounds, such that their top surfaces are even with the countertop tile to be laid and a downwardly extending portion which closely fits the edge of the cut out. This downwardly extending portion preferably includes a number of vertically oriented slots for receiving screws used to secure the form to the cut out edge of the countertop material.
To install a sink in a countertop, the sink form may be placed on the countertop in the desired location and used as a template. A line is drawn around the form which defines the cut-out area. Using a saber saw or other suitable saw, the sink opening is cut out. A moisture barrier is then installed over the countertop and then a layer of metal lath. The sink form is then positioned in the sink opening and secured to the exposed edge of the countertop with screws through the above-mentioned slots. The slots provide a means for adjusting the depth of the concrete layer upon which the sink flange is supported and for providing a smooth and level surface for the sink flange. The float layer of concrete is then poured on the countertop and trowelled into position flush with the outside periphery of the sink form. When the concrete is dry, the sink form is removed and the sink placed in the sink opening with its flanges evenly supported on the concrete ledge provided. The quarter round tiles are then installed over the sink flange and the curved concrete surface provided to receive them. The flat countertop tiles are then laid on the concrete surface and grout is applied to the spaces between the tiles.
Optionally, the sink form of this invention may have a bottom which closes the form. The closed form provides further advantages:
a) it may be used when packed with a sink to protect the upper surface of the sink before installation;
b) when the sink form is installed prior to installation of the concrete or other base for the tile, the sink form prevents any concrete splatters from falling onto the cabinet shelving or interior of the cabinet; and
c) the sink form may be easily and inexpensively produced by vacuum/thermo forming techniques which are well known in the plastics art.